1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the utilization of organic substances, as well as to an installation for performing the process, in which the organic substances are comminuted and processed by corresponding mixing and reaction stages in reaction chambers to a utilizable compost.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
DE-A-31 52 609 discloses a process for the utilization of domestic refuse and other organic substances, in which the delivered domestic refuse is separated in an associated sorting or grading installation from the inorganic substances, such as e.g. glass, plastics, metals, etc. The organic substances are supplied by means of a conveyor belt to a metering or dosing apparatus and from there to a mixing tank, in which the substances are correspondingly mixed by a stirrer, accompanied by the supply of liquid. The substances are then supplied via a crusher and comminuter to a waiting tank, in which methane gas is supplied to the organic substance. The oxygen-freed mixture is subsequently conveyed via a heat exchanger into a reaction container, in which the decomposition of the organic substances essentially takes place by bacteria. The aforementioned process and the installation for performing the same is essentially used for the recovery of methane gas by the bacterial decomposition of organic waste.